Senhora Potter - HH4
by Rita Rios
Summary: Anos se passaram, coisas mudaram, mas algumas jamais mudariam. Fic pequena, continuação da série formada por O Tempo Já Passou, Palavras Repetidas e Eu Te Amo Tanto.


**SENHORA POTTER**

Aqui estou eu. Depois de anos de ter saído. Estou de volta a Hogwarts.

Os últimos anos, fora daqui, foram incríveis. Fiz uma sólida carreira no Ministério defendendo os direitos de todos os seres, mágicos e não.

Agora, estou de volta para o lugar que, de muitas maneiras, é minha casa.

Eu, Hermione Granger, nova professora de História da Magia. Finalmente, Binns decidiu que queria se aposentar. Estranho, considerando que ele já morreu há anos, mas normal comparado com o resto do mundo mágico.

Fui permitida a reformular o currículo e inovar na metodologia das aulas, graças a Diretora Mcgonagall. Acho que ela estava um pouco decepcionada por eu não ensinar Transfiguração, mas livros e história sempre foram minha paixão. Não há como fugir disso. Assim como Harry não podia fugir do cargo de professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

Pois é, Harry Potter. Meu marido.

Você pode achar estranho o fato de eu o chamar de marido e ainda usar o sobrenome dos meus pais, mas isso nunca o incomodou. Eu ainda ser Hermione Granger não impede o mundo de saber que eu sou a Senhora Potter. Harry deixou isso bem claro desde o início.

E que início...

Todos aqueles anos atrás, quando deixamos Hogwarts, aquele foi nosso início.

Harry e eu fomos direto aos meus pais e conversamos.

Meus pais sempre foram compreensivos com minha situação no mundo mágico e, depois de anos me ouvindo falar sobre Harry, isso não foi diferente.

Harry nunca deixou que eu ficasse muito tempo sem vê-los. Sempre temos jantares, almoços, natais e aniversários em família. E isso inclui os Weasleys. Nunca deixamos nosso relacionamento com Rony e Gina ficar estranho. Sempre fomos amigos e sempre seremos.

Alguns anos depois de Hogwarts, decidimos tornar oficial e nos casamos.

Foi tudo perfeito!

A cerimônia, a festa, a nossa vida juntos...

Tudo perfeito para nós dois!

Harry entendeu que eu já tinha construído uma base profissional com o meu sobrenome e que estava relutante em mudá-lo, não apenas por isso.

Algumas pessoas do mundo bruxo não entenderam bem. Ainda há alguns artigos _a la Rita Skeeter_ com comentários que vão de sarcásticos a maldosos pela nossa situação. Idiotas, todos eles!

Quando recebemos o convite para trabalhar em Hogwarts, sentamos e consideramos a situação. Estávamos satisfeitos com nossas posições; Harry é um auror brilhante, o melhor dessa geração e, na minha opinião, de todas as outras; mas concordamos com duas coisas:

1º- Hogwarts é um lugar que amamos;

2º- Seria bem mais fácil criar nossos filhos como professores do que como dois profissionais sem horários definidos.

Filhos.

Essa foi uma conversa curta. Decidimos que os queremos e já está na hora de ter. Viemos para Hogwarts e ponto final.

É engraçado que; apesar da morte de Voldemort, o responsável pela Maldição; os professores de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas continuaram durando apenas um ano. Talvez seja o destino dizendo que esse é o lugar de Harry. Onde ele vai derrotar Voldemort em todos os sentidos.

Enfim, aqui estamos nós. Na nossa antiga e nova casa, Hogwarts. Ainda temos Largo Grimaldi, que Monstro cuida com muita dedicação e carinho, da mesma forma que Harry e eu temos cuidado dele. É incrível o que o amor pode fazer.

Tudo deveria estar perfeito. Faltam duas semanas para o primeiro de setembro e Harry e eu não poderíamos estar mais preparados para as aulas. Ou quase.

Havia algo me incomodando e, só quando terminamos nossa mudança, percebi o que era.

Eu vou dar aula de História da Magia, mas não havia lido, inteiramente, um dos livros de história mais importantes. Depois que Dumbledore morreu, eu nunca li a versão atualizada de "Hogwarts: uma história".

Então, é isso que vou fazer. Vim até a biblioteca correndo, peguei o livro e me sentei diante de uma mesa para lê-lo.

E como li.

Reli as partes principais do passado e folheei a história de cada diretor até, finalmente, chegar ao capítulo referente a Alvo Percival Wulfrico Brian Dumbledore.

Dumbledore foi mesmo incrível. Cada diretor tem um capítulo pequeno que chega no máximo a duas páginas. O de Dumbledore tem quatro. E está tudo aqui. O bem que fez ao colégio, a maldição do posto de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, as duas eras de luta contra Voldemort e seu fim.

Não cheguei a ler seu fim.

Parei algumas linhas antes. Eu li aquelas linhas, reli e li de novo. Então, larguei o livro na mesa e corri da biblioteca atá a sala de aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, onde Harry estava trabalhando. Meus olhos estavam úmidos, mas não era de saudade de nosso amado diretor.

Entrei na sala, ainda correndo, e o vi fazendo anotações, sentado a mesa do professor. Sua mesa. Ele me olhou, sorriu e levantou vindo em minha direção. Eu o encontrei no caminho e bati nele.

-Seu idiota!

Gritei, enquanto ele esfregava o rosto com uma mão e me abraçava com a outra. Ele ainda sorria. O imbecil sabia o que eu fui ler e ele sabe, exatamente, o que eu li.

Logo, ele me abraçou completamente e eu apoiei minha cabeça em seu ombro.

-Mas foi um dia muito importante na história de Hogwarts!

Me afastei um pouco para ver seu rosto e o imbecil, meu imbecil, ainda sorria.

Balancei a cabeça exasperada, sorri e o beijei.

Realmente, o mundo mágico nunca duvidaria que sou a Senhora Potter.

Afinal, um dos livros mais importantes da história do nosso mundo ajuda a transmitir essa ideia.

Uma das cópias desse livro ainda está aberta, em cima de uma mesa da biblioteca da escola de magia mais prestigiada do mundo. Aberta na página exata que continha as palavras que nunca deixaria o mundo esquecer que Hermione Granger é, de fato, a Senhora Potter.

_"Nesse ano, algo importante aconteceu. Um dia, diante do lago da escola, Hermione Granger estava sentada, olhando o lago, sem nenhum pensamento profundo ou analítico. E foi nesse dia, depois de encontrá-la daquele jeito, que Harry Potter percebeu que, não importa o que tentasse, ela era a única mulher que ele sempre amaria"._

**FIM**

**NOTA:**

** Quem já leu minhas fics sabe que eu tolero HarryGina e HermioneRony, mas meu coração é Harry&Hermione. Recentes cometários da JK Rowling reacenderam em mim uma chama que não sabia que ainda tinha. Então, fui inspirada a escrever o epílogo da minha série HH (que no começo nem era uma série), encerrando com uma cena que eu sempre me arrependi de não ter escrito. **

** Acho que não era tempo. Sinto que ficou melhor assim!**

** E vocês, o que acharam?**

** Tchauzinho!**


End file.
